Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle
by Bluppy
Summary: /SPOILERS\\\ ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LA SAISON 7. Petit monologue de Naomi.


**Bien le bonjour, un petit OS, sur la saison 7 entre Naomie et Emily. J'espère que ça peut plaire. **

** Disclaimer : bien sur que rien ne m'appartient, sinon je serais riiiiiche mouahahah ! **

* * *

**Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle**

_by Bluppy_

** Tu crois qu'on aurait pu vieillir ensemble ? Parce que moi, c'est ce que je voulais. Vieillir et mourir à tes côtés. Au moins, la deuxième partie sera exaucée. Je te dirais pas de pas pleurer quand je serais plus là parce que ce serait idiot. Bien sûr qu'on pleure quand les gens qu'on aime meurent. Et tu m'aimes hein ?! Oui je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Et c'est cette amour qui m'aide. Grâce à toi je ne souffre plus. Je ne souffrirais plus jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. **

Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimée, au premier regard, au premier mot, au premier baiser, je savais déjà que tu hantera jusqu'à la fin. Que ce serait toi. The One. Et je n'avais pas tort. J'ai raté ma vie, moi celle qui avait tout, j'étais intelligente, j'avais de l'ambition, je voulais aller loin. Et au final je suis allée nul part. Je n'ai fait que boire, que m'amuser, que fumer, que me droguer. Je n'ai rien fait. Rien. Mais toi, tu es la plus belle part de ma vie, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je le sais maintenant, je m'en rends bien compte. Je sais que je vais te laisser seule et que tu vas souffrir. Que tu m'en voudras, de pas t'avoir dit, de pas m'être battue. Mais je suis fatiguée de cette vie là. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer. Je préfère partir en sachant tout l'amour que tu me portes et tout celui que j'ai pour toi. Je sais que tu auras du mal après moi. Tu auras du mal à te reconstruire, à aimer de nouveau. Mais tu y arriveras, car tu es forte, t'était la plus courageuse de nous tous. De nous deux. Moi je n'ai fait que suivre ton mouvement. Moi j'avais peur, peur de m'assumer. Tu as osé et j'ai sauté te rejoindre. Et je t'aurais suivie n'importe où, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

Alors, n'ai pas peur mon amour, n'ai pas peur, parce que je serai là, dans ton cœur, dans tes souvenirs, et je vivrais grâce à ça. À tes futures larmes pour me pleurer, à tes futurs soupirs pour me regretter, à tes futures messes basses pour me prier, à tes futures colères pour m'engueuler, à tes futurs sourires pour parler de moi, mais ça ça sera pour plus tard. Je serais là. N'en doute jamais. Et même si physiquement je t'ai quittée, mon âme sera là. Parce que mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort que la mort, bien plus fort que le cancer, bien plus fort que tout. Alors, oui, tu vas être triste, oui tu vas pleurer, oui tu vas souffrir, oui tu ressentiras un vide immense. Mais saches, saches que jamais je ne regretterai notre histoire et sa fin. Je ne regretterai rien jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Alors oui, elle sera douloureuse. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus peur. Car je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Et ça me suffit. Seule toi compte, seule toi est importante. Tu es mon âme sœur. Alors ne m'oublie pas. Mais avance, vis notre vie, rêve pour nous deux, aime pour deux. Soit forte, soit la fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse, celle qui n'avait pas peur d'aimer malgré le regard des autres. On s'en fout des autres, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent. On s'en fout si ils sont choqués que tu ne fasses pas un deuil qui dure une éternité. Ce sont que des idiots ceux qui disent ça. Les autres, on s'en fout. Et je continuerai de leur faire un gros fuck jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Puis un jour on se retrouvera, je sais pas comment, dans quel univers, dans quel état. Mais je sais que tu me retrouveras parce que le lien entre nous est indestructible. On se retrouvera. Je le sais. N'en doute jamais. Je n'en doute pas moi. Alors ai confiance en moi. En mes convictions, en mes sentiments. Ai confiance en toi aussi. Ne me regarde pas avec cette pitié pour la mourante, regarde moi comme au premier jour. C'est comme ça que je me sens belle à travers ton regard. Aime moi. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

** Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le départ, je t'ai aimé parce que tu étais tellement toi, identique à ta sœur, à laquelle tu ne ressembles en rien. J'ai aimé ça en toi. Ton individualité, ta force, ton courage de supporter de n'être que la jumelle, parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Tu lui as donné ça, et tellement plus. Et je t'admirerais toujours pour ça. Je t'aimerai toujours. Ne l'oublies pas. Oui, je sais c'est un peu répétitif, mais je te dis tout ça comme ça vient. Mon esprit est un peu embrumé, tu sais. Je ne regrette rien. Rien de rien. Ma vie sera peut être courte mais elle sera belle. Parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. De te rencontrer, de t'aimer et de ne jamais connaître la vie sans toi. Je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Je préfère te quitter que tu ne me quittes. Je préfère qu'on te donne une chance à toi plutôt qu'à moi. tu le mérites tellement plus. Tu es un être si exceptionnel. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne petite lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. **


End file.
